Harrry's Recovery
by AmericanMuggleborn
Summary: A Sequal to Harry Potter Hogwarts Caretaker by Silverfox1. This story is avalable from my Favorite Stories. Harry was sentenced to Azkban for brief Death Eater Involvement. He is the Hogwarts caretaker. He discover some things about his Uncle Vernon that cause him to ask for Aurors. Because of extenuating circumstances Harry is Pardoned.


Harry's Pardon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This is a sequel to a wonderful fic published by Silverfox1 some twelve years ago. You may want to read the Story. It is available from my profile page under favorite stories "Harry Potter Hogwarts Caretaker".

This story also incorporates an idea from another fic where a most despondent Harry Owls Voldemort and tells him to come to Four Privet Drive and _A K_ him...

This story follows canon through GOF and then deviates as the later books had not come out at the time "Harry Potter Hogwarts Caretaker" was written.

-OOOOO-

Harry Potter had been sent to Azkaban for five years for his brief involvement with the Death Eaters. When he was released he preferred to live among Muggles but he never stayed anywhere very long. Dumbledore was more heartbroken than angry. So were most of Harry's friends.

Flashback

Harry wandered the world and wizards friendly to Dumbledore told him where Harry was. In the United States Harry's despondency led him to attempted suicide. In an American Muggle Hospital Harry was approached by American wizarding authorities.

"Why Mr. Potter, I know it was rough but you had friends," said the American Auror.

"Sir I was a Death Eater. Look at my arm. You do know what a Death Eater is. You are an Auror," said Harry.

"You can call be John," said the Auror. "I am John Larson, a Muggle-born wizard. I've read your file. You gave yourself up to avoid killing. Harry I don't think your heart ever was into being a Death Eater. No ordinary Death Eater would have done what you did. My partner here is special agent Jensen of the American FBI. He is a Muggle. Here we work more with Muggles than is done in Great Britain. Harry, you had a lot of promise. Pull yourself together."

"An oversees Owl brought you this from Albus Dumbledore," said agent Jensen."

Harry read it. "Dear Harry, I should have communicated with you sooner. You made a mistake. You are not alone and I need a caretaker. I would like you to come back to Hogwarts and take over the job Mr. Filch retired from. We are still recovering from the war and I know you'll be kinder than Mr. Filch and my students need kindness. We've had a hard war Harry. You are a casualty of that war and we wizards take care of our wounded. This is a job. You will have a small salary but you will not have to worry about rent or meals so you can concentrate on clothes and putting some of it away."

"Take it Harry. You don't have anywhere to go here," said Auror Larson.

"We did not read your Owl," said Agent Jensen, "but we know what it contains. Albus left Hogwarts to call us from a Muggle telephone in Dufftown."

Harry did have nowhere to go and no money. The Ministry had seized his Gringotts Vault. He let the American Auror and the FBI agent put him on a Muggle plane to London. He took a cab to Kings Cross and boarded the Hogwarts Express. He had three British pounds to his name.

He had a quiet trip to Hogwarts. When he arrived he discovered Charlie Weasley had taken Hagrid's job. Hagrid had gone to Bouxbatons to be with his wife Madame Maxime.

Charlie took him and Neville across the Black Lake with the first years. Charlie had left his beloved dragon reserve to take over Hagrid's Job. Neville was the Herbology Professor.

Dumbledore accepted Harry warmly as did a silver eyed ferret called Twitchy.

Dobby was happy to see him as was Remus.

Neville, Ginny and Hermione had all become Hogwarts professors and were glad to see Harry.

Professor McGonagall was not happy though she put on a strong effort to be polite. Sirius was unhappy. This had Harry in the dumps very badly.

Twitchy kept trying to cheer Harry and then revealed himself. He was really Draco Malfoy's Animagus. He had turned against the Death Eaters and had to kill Lucius. Narcissa had disowned him.

Harry was afraid to approach Severus Snape. At Draco's urging and feeling a need for reassurance Harry visited Snape and was pleasantly surprized. He was told there was no good or bad house and that although Slytherin had turned out a good number of dark wizards it had also turned out many great wizards. Gryfinndor was not as good as he had thought. The Professor reminded Harry he had been a Death Eater as well and reformed and had been and effective spy and helped bring down Lord Voldemort.

End of Flashback.

"Harry how did you make the decision to be a Death Eater?" asked Severus. "It just isn't a Potter thing. You and I know it. Please tell me. I will keep it in confidence as long as you wish even if that is for life."

"You and I did not get on and that made me miserable," said Harry, "but it was absolutely nothing compared to life at Four Privet Drive. I was put down, punched and hit. My mind was worn out after that hard fifth year. I decided to end my life and who better to do the job than Voldemort. I sent him an Owl with Hedgwig and asked him to come and I'd let him kill me and I would open the door for him if necessary."

"Two nights later I heard him calling me. I went down and opened the door. I yelled, 'Go ahead _Avada Kadavra!_'"

"Harry I cannot touch you in that house! Had you not sent me this Owl I would not even been able to find the house. With your Aunt in there the old magic will not let me come any closer. You must come to me if the job is to be done!"

"I walked out the door in my pyjamas and went to Voldemort."

"Harry why should I spill good magical blood?"

"I want to die. I don't want to live anymore. No one cares they just want to use me."

"Waste good magical blood! You fight too bravely and you have been treated in your youth as I was. My life was the same at your age. I will make a new world were this does not happen to children. What has happened to you and me will stop forever. Join me. Your magical blood is most precious. You can help me make these reforms."

"He Side-Along Apparated me to a Death Eater meeting. I was introduced and the Dark Mark burned onto my left arm," said Harry.

"I went on a few raids but my heart wasn't in it. One night we were cornered by Aurors. I could kill them or give myself up. I gave myself up."

"Your record only shows that you gave yourself up mysteriously saying you did not want to kill," said Severus.

"That's all I said in my defense. The court gave me a five-year sentence at Azkaban.

"You know Percy Weasley got life!" said Severus.

"I found that out the other day," said Harry. "I had no idea he was in there."

"Do you think he deserves life?" asked Severus.

"I would say twenty years or less, not life," said Harry.

"Percy has been in Azkaban for four years. I have visited him and we are petitioning for a reduced sentence hearing," said Severus. "Harry you did not earn five years at Azkaban. Not if what you have told me is true. I'm a powerful Legilimens you are not lying to me. I think we could get an expungable sentence, maybe no sentence at all."

"As for Vernon Dursley he has a prison sentence coming. I knew when I was a boy in Cokeworth that Vernon was no good. He's got your cousin all mixed in his wrongdoing. I've taken up a Professor Dumbledore habit. I read Muggle newspapers. You should look at this!"

Harry stared at a story in the London Times.

"FATHER AND SON ARRESTED FOR EMBEZZLEMENT

Little Winging, Surry England. Vernon and Dudley Dursley, both residents of Number Four Privet Drive were taken into custody by Scotland Yard in connection with a theft of one million pounds from Vernon's employer, Grunnings. The money was stolen over a twenty year period. Most of the money was never found nor did they have any need to steal. Vernon had a fine home and car and has stated none of the money was ever used on the home or the car. Vernon was often seen with a strange man wearing unusually long blonde hair. The thefts stopped several years ago and were only discovered by an extensive audit. There is a question as to whether the Dursleys can be prosecuted as no money has been taken for several years."

Harry's heart pounded like a black smith's hammer.

"Severus we have to call the Aurors!" said Harry.

Suddenly it was like Harry had awoken from a big long sleep.

-OOOOO-

In an hour Kingsley and Tonks were at Hogwarts.

"Read the article carefully", said Harry.

"We have to tell the Muggle Prime Minister and the Crown. Can I talk to you alone?" asked Kingsley.

Kingsley took Harry in a room where they were alone.

"You did not present a complete defense. Harry, Being a Death Eater just isn't you. Calling us when you saw that story is you. What did you not tell us."

"I said I could not kill my own Aurors," said Harry. "That is on the trial record."

"There's more," said Kingsley, "and if you tell us maybe we can clean up your record or improve it in someway. A boy of light doesn't just become a Death Eater. I told the Ministry that was crap. There's more to the story. A lot more."

"I sent an owl to Voldemort and told him to come to Four Privet Drive and kill me," sobbed Harry. "You have no idea of how horrible it was with those relatives. I wanted to die. Dumbledore kept forcing me back and I concealed a lot of the abuse. He does nor know a tenth of what they did to me. I should have come clean with him and if he didn't help I should have gone to the Auror Department. I've only told you and Severus."

"The law, both wizarding and Muggle, has been seriously broken. Harry, please come with me and let's sort this out at Headquarters. Madam Bones has been heartbroken. Susan had a breakdown and had to go to St. Mungo's for a while. She had a secret crush on you. We reassured her you were being treated kindly."

"I was, especially, for Azkaban," said Harry.

The Dam and broke Harry cried like a child for a few minutes.

"I'll have Severus explain your absence to Dumbledore." said Kingsley.

"Dobby come, please," called Harry.

Harry put Dobby in charge of the house keeping in the castle for the day and went with Kingsley.

-OOOOO-

At Auror headquarters Harry made a complete statement of everything. Several arrest warrants were issued as a result.

Kingsley called a Squib solicitor and he petitioned for a pardon.

Next a request to prosecute all three Dursleys was prepared and Owled to the Muggle Prime Minister.

Kingsley was also an officer under the Crown so a Muggle complaint was prepared against the three Dursleys.

Then there was the matter of the money stolen from Grunnings. If what was believed to be the case was true the money had been embezzled for Death Eater causes. The mysterious man with the blonde hair was probably Lucius Malfoy.

An Auror walked in. "I have good news for Mr. Potter. He has been completely pardoned. His vault will be returned to him with all his money still in it."

"I say Malfoy Manor should be raided!" said Harry.

"Feel like joining us in a raid?" asked Kingsley. Harry agreed.

-OOOOO-

That night there was a raid at Malfory Manor. Harry was there and Narcissa was enraged. Five hundred thousand British pounds were found in the basement, some still in Grunnings bags. Also found were three hundred thousand American dollars. All off it was confiscated by the Ministry of Magic. Narcissa was taken in for questioning. The next day Harry rode the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts. He found his phoenix feather holly wand lying on the desk in his office. He was again a fully qualified wizard. He slept with as much peace as he had during his first year at Hogwarts.

-OOOOO-

Narcissa was successfully able to convince the Aurors she knew nothing of the theft of the Grunnings money. Special Scotland Yard police who already knew of wizards also questioned Narcissa. She was able to convince them she never knew she had the money, satisfying the Muggle government.

Draco came into the Ministry of Magic and told the Aurors and Scotland Yard Police that he knew of his father's and Vernon's actions. "The money was taken by Vernon and his son and some of it was used to finance the Death Eater causes. Father told me I must never tell mother. He also told Vernon to squash the magic out of Harry saying abuse would weaken Harry's magical core. Father would have been pleased if Vernon had killed Harry but Vernon was afraid to actually kill Harry."

"Draco he drove Harry to attempt to kill himself," said Kingsley. "Harry Owled Voldemort and told him where to come to kill him. Voldemort was unable to get inside the Dursley residence because of old magic between Harry and his Aunt. Voldemort decided to recruit Harry. He talked to him about the rotten childhood they both had. He took Harry to a Death Eater meeting, burned the Dark Mark onto his left arm. Harry found he could not kill so he surrendered to the Aurors."

"How did your father and Lucius get mixed up?" asked Kingsley.

"Vernon's hatred for Wizards was an act staged for Harry, Petunia and Dudley," said Draco. "Vernon was a rotten kid in Cokeworth. He wanted to do Black Magic, as he called it, and thought we did it. Father read up on it and went through occult ceremonies with Vernon. He introduced him to Mr. Borgin and other Dark Wizards and finally Voldemort. Mr. Borgin sold Vernon a Cursed belt which was much more painful to be whipped with than an ordinary belt and left fewer marks."

"What father was doing began to scare me but I dared not deviate from what I was told lest I incur the wrath of Voldemort. I went through the motions but the thing was an act. During the battle at Hogwarts I had to kill father and many of the Death Eaters ran away. I killed several more Death Eaters and the rest fled."

-OOOOO-

Both Governments decided not to Prosecute Petunia, Narcissa or Dudley. Both Governments threw the book at Vernon and he was sent to Azkaban with ten consecutive life sentences. Petunia legally divorced Vernon and Dudley began to date Pansy Parkinson.

Harry's mind was swimming. Truly Vernon was the worst Muggle imaginable!

-OOOOO-

Harry ended up dating Susan Bones.

One day Sirius approached Harry. "I feel terrible about how you were treated. I need to ask for your forgiveness."

"There is nothing to forgive," said Harry, "however, I am glad to have you back."

As Sirius left Harry's office Minerva McGonagall walked in and tearfully asked Harry to forgive her. Harry praised her for admirably handling her feelings when he first came.

"We need to find all the students who are being abused and put a stop to it. They must not be sent back to abusive homes," said Harry.

About and hour later Cho came to Harry's office crying and shaking.

"I was terrible and I hurt you," said Cho.

"What you said hurt. You hurt me physically but it was more mental," said Harry. "Do you realize you are the third person who has asked for my forgiveness today?"

"We all talked about it and decided we needed to talk to you," said Cho.

"I have a favor to ask you. Severus Snape gave a girl on the Quidditch team a detention and I want her to serve it with you. I want you to be kind but firm. She is, well, a little arrogant. It's Pansy's sister Rosanne. She is in Ravenclaw and she has some bad attitudes. I would prefer you take her. Severus is ready to Hex her into the middle of next year. She messed up the Potions Classroom."

"Have her bring a quill and a big parchment. She'll be doing lines," said Harry.

Cho agreed.

-OOOOO-

That evening Severus Snape escorted Rosanne into Harry's office.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy half-blood!" yelled Rosanne. "I'm a pure-blood!"

"Her she is!" said Severus holding her gruffly. "She's more arrogant than your father was. Much more. She made a mess of my classroom. I made her clean it up without magic."

"Has she eaten?" asked Harry. "No," admitted Severus.

"Leave her with me," said Harry.

Severus departed.

"Rosanne, before you do your lines you and I are going down and eat at the Great Hall. I won't have someone cross because they haven't eaten and I'm hungry myself," said Harry.

Harry took Rosanne to the Great Hall and sat her down at the Ravenclaw table. He went to the High Table and took his place. Harry ate heartily but Rosanne only nibbled on her food.

After supper Harry had Dobby prepare Rosanne three wrapped sandwiches. They went back to Harry's office.

"Rosanne fill the parchment up with this line 'I will refrain from unsafe practices in Potions.' If you get hungry have a sandwich."

After Rosanne filled up her parchment Harry made her turn it over and fill they other side with "Half-bloods are not filthy." Harry collected Rosanne's parchment and took her to Ravenclaw Tower. She had eaten all her sandwiches.

-OOOOO-

A few days later Pansy Parkinson knocked on Harry's door. "I know I was an awful git. I want you to meet the man I love."

There was Dudley!

"We're getting married in a quiet ceremony at Four Privet Drive. It's just Dudley and his mum there now. Come and visit once in a while."

Then from the shadows appeared graying blond Aunt Petunia. "You're all I have left of Lily. I don't have a husband any more. You can cook a breakfast and have all you want. Do you have any idea of how good a breakfast cook you are? I'm sorry about how Vernon treated you. I knew he was into something but giving money to Death Eaters? It's treason!"

"Come to the wedding. Her folks don't approve and after Vernon all I care about is that Dudley loves his children and his wife. Her dad calls her a blood traitor."

"There is no such thing as a blood traitor!" said Harry.

Harry put Dobby in charge of the rest of the day and gave Dudley and Aunt Petunia a tour of Hogwarts.

-OOOOO-

Harry got several days off for Dudley's wedding. He slept in his refurbished room and made delicious breakfast for the small wedding party.

Pansy and Dudley were first married in a Muggle ceremony. An hour later a wizarding officiator married them under wizarding law.

An hour later they were off by themselves.

Harry was the last to leave. He and Aunt Petunia talked.

"I never thought it would turn out this way," said Petunia. "I expected to grow old with Vernon. I expected Dudley to marry a Muggle. The house is going to be too quiet. You were never the problem. It was Vernon. How did I end up with such and evil man?"

"Even when I wanted to die because of Vernon I never imagined it would be like this," said Harry.

"I'm so filled with shock and I'm alone." said Petunia.

"You are never really alone," said Harry. "I was never alone at Azkaban. It's been vastly improved. After I got out of Azkaban I was running away from myself. I got more despondent and tried to kill myself over across the pond."

"Your owl came here to live after you were arrested. Hermione taught me how to take care of her and how to send messages. She was here for years up in your room. One morning I found her dead. I was told she simply had gotten old. Dudley buried her in the backyard."

"Vernon let me keep her if I kept her in your room. He ignored her. Dudley and I took care of her. Those messages were useful and a lot cheaper than Muggle post."

"I better be getting back to Hogwarts," said Harry. "I have a date with Susan and she'll kill me if I'm late again."

Harry stepped into the backyard and Disapparated with a loud crack.


End file.
